This invention relates to a handleset with an adjustable latch retracting mechanism for use with a left hand or a right hand door and particularly relates to a handleset which includes facility for readily converting a latchbolt driving mechanism of the handleset for use with either a left hand or a right hand door.
When mounting a door in a door frame opening, the door can be hinged either on the left vertical side or the right vertical side as viewed from the outside or exterior of the door. Any door which is hinged on the left side, as viewed from the outside, is referred to as a left hand door. Any door which is hinged on the right side, as viewed from the outside, is referred to as a right hand door.
With respect to a left hand door, the latchbolt of the associated latchbolt assembly will extend to the right of the door from the right side, as viewed from the outside. In a right hand door, the latchbolt will extend to the left of the door from the left side, as viewed from the outside.
Typically, the security features of the handleset, such as a keyed lock, are located for accessibility from the outside so that the handleset requires key operation to facilitate opening of the door from the outside. Thus, the keyed lock must be accessible from the outside regardless of whether the handleset is adjusted for operation with a left hand door or a right hand door. It is clear then that, while the keyed lock will remain accessible from the outside regardless of the hand of the door, the direction of travel of the latchbolt must be reversed by one hundred and eighty degrees when adjusting the handleset from a left hand orientation to a right hand orientation and vice-versa.
In latch retracting systems which include the adjustment feature, the latch retracting mechanism includes a rack which is moved linearly by operation of a door operator such as, for example, a thumbpiece of a handleset. A pinion is located in engagement with the rack and is attached to a half round spindle at one end thereof. The other end of the spindle is positioned to engage cam surfaces of a retractor which is coupled to the trailing end of the latch bolt.
In operation, the thumbpiece is operated to move the rack linearly whereby the pinion and half round spindle are rotated. As the spindle rotates, the cam surfaces are engaged thereby to move the retractor. This results in retraction of the latchbolt to permit opening of the door.
If the hand orientation of the handleset is to be reversed, the latchbolt is rotated through an arc of one hundred and eighty degrees as noted above. In order to maintain the proper orientation of the half round spindle to effect retraction movement of the latchbolt, the spindle must also be rotated about its axis by one hundred and eighty degrees. Of course, the rack does not have to be repositioned.
In currently available latch retracting systems which include a hand orientation adjustment feature, the half round spindle is attached to the pinion. When adjustment is made, the spindle is retracted away from the rack for rotation independently thereof. Since the pinion is attached to the spindle, the pinion also disengages from the rack and is rotated one hundred and eighty degrees with the spindle and is then reengaged with the rack. A system of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,092 which issued on Oct. 4, 1977.
Occasionally during the adjustment process, the spindle may not be rotated precisely one hundred and eighty degrees when the pinion is returned to engagement with the rack. In this instance, the spindle does not engage the retractor in the proper relationship to facilitate full retraction of the latchbolt upon operation of the thumbpiece. Thus, the handleset does not function effectively.
Thus, there is a need for a handleset with a hand orientation adjustment capability which will insure placement of the component parts to effect proper operation of the latchbolt retraction mechanism.
In some latch assembly systems, a handleset is used on both sides of the door. In such instances, it would be desirable to provide facility for moving the latchbolt by operation of either thumbpiece while providing for adjustment of the hand orientation of the associated latch assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a double handleset latch assembly which allows for adjustment of the hand orientation of the assembly.